


Tired Mornings

by stringly



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Eli is a sleepy girlfriend, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, and Nozomi likes to take care of her sleepy girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringly/pseuds/stringly
Summary: Eli finds it hard to wake up in the mornings, good thing she has Nozomi there to coax her into getting ready for work every day.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Tired Mornings

The constant beeping of the alarm clock resounded the silent room once again for the third time that hour, successfully stiring the two fatigued bodies awake again.

"Nnhg..." Eli sounded in annoyance, she moved her arm over the clock before smacking her palm down on its many buttons, effectively supressing any more noises from coming out of it before moving back into the comforts of her blankets, her arm once again snaking around the waist of the girl infront of her.

"...No... Elichi, get up..." A soft, but croaky voice tiredly called. "You'll be late for that meeting..."

Eli grunted and tightened her grasp around Nozomi's waist, pulling the girl more into herself. "No..." She replied, her own voice was hoarse and husky from the weariness. She moved her face closer to the back of Nozomi's neck, leaving short and lazy kisses around her nape, hoping to convince the girl to let her stay in the confinements of their fluffy bed for a little longer.

"Stop that..." She muttered.

"...Stop what? Loving Nozomi? Thats impossible..." Eli mumbled in response, her lips not settling and continuing to pepper Nozomi's neck with little pecks.

Nozomi flushed slightly at her declaration, but quickly gathered herself in order to get her sleepy girlfriend awake. "You'll be homeless if you don't go to work..." Nozomi tiredly exaggerated.

"...Then I'll be homeless, all I need is a home for Nozomi... Then I'd still be happy..." Eli murmured, her little movement of kisses slowly coming to an end.

"Silly... We live together... Do you want Nozomi to be homeless with you?" She suggested.

"A homeless Nozomi...?" Eli repeated, her thoughts creating the image of the woman she loved living on the streets.

"No...!" She drowsily shouted, securing her grip on Nozomi. "Nozomi can't be homeless...! I'll get up!" She hurridly said. "In five minutes..." She added, more softly.

Nozomi quietly giggled to herself. "No, now..." She encouraged, feeling only slightly more awake now than a few moments ago. She turned herself around in Eli's embrace and propped herself up on an elbow, leaning over an Eli with her eyes still closed. Nozomi sighed silently to herself and looked over to the digital clock, seeing it tilted slightly in a different direction than how it normally is.

**4:52**

She noticed that it was still early enough to make a little breakfast. "Elichi..." She called, looking back down at the still sleepy blonde, "Would it help if I made you some breakfast?" She asked.

Eli's eyelids opened a little, azure blue orbs peeking through tired eyes at the half-opened teal ones, taking in the girl's offer. "Mhm..." Eli responded, loosening the grip she had around Nozomi's middle.

Nozomi chuckled to herself. "Alright but you better go wash up first while I start cooking then." She requested, earning another exhausted grunt in approval. The purple haired girl watched the other as her eyes slowly began shutting again. "Are you going to get up?" She asked. 

At not hearing any verbal answers, Nozomi quickly pulled the covers off of them both, slightly shivering at the wave of cold that washed over her, but not as much as Eli. 

"Uhng... Fine, fine... I'll get up..." Eli grudgingly responded. She began dragging her legs off the side of the bed and her hands started pushing her body up from the mattress.

Seeing the pout that began forming on Eli's face when she sat off the side of the bed, Nozomi decided to crawl over to Eli's side, kneeling beside her. "Elichi," She called.

Eli turned her head in the direction of the voice and soon her cheek engulfed the warmth of Nozomi's hand, her lips also meeting the same warmth with Nozomi's own as she felt her eyes widening to a certain extent, before softening again at Nozomi's actions.

As Nozomi pulled away, she noticed Eli's eyes were wider than before, causing her to smile. "Good morning." Nozomi whispered, her cheeks lightly rosy from her own gesture.

"Morning...!" Eli lopsidedly smirked. She looped both of her arms around Nozomi's waist and pulled her closer, resting her head on her shoulder and feeling only slightly more energetic now than when she had woken up.

"Hey! No time for cuddles, you should go shower now!" Nozomi giggled some more at Eli's antics, her own hands gripping the quarter Russian's shoulders.

"Mhf, okay..." Eli responded from her face tucked in Nozomi's neck. She pulled back and stood up, heading towards the bathroom door, but not before stealing another kiss from the girl's lips.

Nozomi's cheeks were tinted pink and she mumbled something inaudible to herself, before getting up and heading out the other door and to the living room, deciding to make the bed later when Eli was out of the house in case she wanted to go back to sleep again.

As Eli walked out of the bathroom, she was silently regretting using the hot water instead of cold, seeing as it made her more drowsy than she already was. She remembers falling asleep against the shower walls one time and got told off by Nozomi when the girl realised she had been showering for too long.

She held the walls for balance as she stumbled towards her closet, pulling out a pair of trousers, a white button up shirt and a tie from within and throwing them on the still-messy bed. 

She managed to lazily get on her trousers and button most of the buttons on her shirt, but she had wrapped the tie around her pulled-up collar and was trying to tie a not-so-secure knot around her neck as her mind began succumbing to sleep once again.

Her eyes soon became half-lidded as she decided she looked suitable enough in her head, and she walked out the door to the living room.

She saw Nozomi dancing a little in the kitchen to nothing in particular as she flipped what looked like a pancake in the pan she was holding, humming in delight to herself when she managed to catch it flawlessly.

Eli smiled at the sight and sat down at the table, watching Nozomi tip the pancake onto a plate, grabbing a bottle of chocolate syrup and practically flooding the pancake with all of its chocolaty goodness.

Nozomi turned around and walked towards the table, placing the plate infront of a now tiredly beaming Eli. However, she just burst out laughing at seeing the state Eli was in.

"Haha, Elichi! Why do you look like that?" Nozomi giggled, admiring the sight of Eli's tie completly tied wrong on the collar that was still lifted up. Her golden blonde hair wasn't even brushed and was out of its usual ponytail so it was still tangled in some areas.

Eli slowly raised an eyebrow at Nozomi's amusement, not acknowledging her chaotic mess of a self and just shrugged in response, beginning to slice up the pancake with the given fork and shoveling pieces into her mouth, sounds of satisfaction leaving her throat at the lovely taste of Nozomi's food.

Nozomi sighed at Eli's self ignorance and walked to their bedroom, grabbing a hair tie and one of her own brushes before going back to Eli, brushing the girl's hair as she ate, making little conversation and recieving only muffled words and hums in response.

As Eli finished the pancake, Nozomi had only just finished putting Eli's hair up and she placed the brush down onto the table, watching as Eli stood up and took the plate.

"Put that down, I'll take it once you're out." Nozomi said, her attention moving back down to Eli's tie and half buttoned shirt.

Eli looked towards the clock on the wall.

**5:17**

At seeing how she had about 3 more minutes before she needed leave the house, she began to retort, "What? I still have time to-" Eli started, but was cut off by Nozomi.

"Nu-uh! Look at you!" She said, moving her hands to undo Eli's tie so she could button up the rest of her shirt.

Eli's attention moved down as well and she only just noticed how disordered her clothing looked. "A-Ah." She sounded, placing the plate down and moving her hands up to help assist Nozomi's, but only ended up getting swatted away. "Huh?"

"I'll take it from here Elichi." Nozomi looked up, meeting Eli's eyes with her own and smiling brightly in assurance. "God knows what you'll do if I leave you to tie it by yourself." She said, her attention moving back to Eli's tie and positioning it correctly, ready to tie it neater than what Eli had done.

Eli pouted in response, but was inwardly relieved she had someone like Nozomi to take care of her. Eli wouldn't know what to do if she didn't have this absolutely stunning woman by her side to look after her.

As Nozomi finished off tightening the tie against her neck, she pulled the collar back down and brushed the non existant dust off of it as well as Eli's shoulders. 

She looked back up again and saw how a warm smile had formed its way onto Eli's face. The sapphire orbs gazed gently down into Nozomi's turquoise with so much love and care, she felt like she could get hypnotised in the deep blue forever and she wouldn't even care. 

"Time for me to go?" Eli asked, breaking Nozomi out of her gaping stare. It was said more like a question rather than a statement as if to ask permission so she could leave.

Nozomi hadn't even realised Eli had wrapped her arms around her waist again, and all she could muster was a small, "Mhm."

They both reluctantly let go of eachother and Eli walked towards the front door to get the last of her things, Nozomi following closely behind.

Nozomi watched as Eli sat down on the step to put on both of her shoes before she stood up again once finished and grabbed her bag which was already waiting for her near the entrance. She took the blazer that was hung on the coat stand in her hand before turning to face Nozomi.

"See you in the evening?" She asked, stepping forward and grabbing one of the girl's hands with her unoccupied one.

"Yup!" Nozomi responded, squeezing Eli's hand slightly and feeling another squeeze from said girl in response. She smiled sheepishly at the small gesture and watched as Eli reflected her own smile.

Eli softly caressed the back of Nozomi's hand with her thumb while she started to slowly move her face closer towards Nozomi's before stopping, tilting her head and continuing forward.

Nozomi got the message and leaned forward as well, closing her eyes and just melting into the feeling of Eli's warmth from her hand managing to heat up her entire body. As they closed in on each other, Eli's nose had managed to graze past Nozomi's own, tickling it a little and eliciting a breathy exhale and a quiet laugh from her.

Nozomi's breath collided with Eli's lower cheek, encouraging her to close the last little distance between them and connect their lips. Just like their usual kisses at this time of day, this one was short and sweet. Both of them found themselves smiling into each others lips as their earlier warmth spread throughout their faces, reddening their cheeks.

When pulling away, Eli wasted no time in letting go of Nozomi's hand just to wrap it around the girl's waist again instead, giving her a gentle hug. "I love you Nozomi." She spoke in a soft, soothing voice near the girl's ear.

Nozomi's arms found themselves wrapping around Eli's neck as she waited for her to pull away. When she did, Nozomi's voice didn't waver as she spoke her next few words in a tone as light as she could possibly make it, no longer carrying the croaky voice she had from the moment they'd woken up. "I love you too, Elichi." She smiled, a warm, kind smile.

Eli found her heart clenching at the goddess-like confession. She moved her hand up to Nozomi's still messy, but somehow soft, hair and pressed her forehead against Nozomi's, closing her eyes and humming tenderly in response.

"Now get going, you'll seriously be late if you don't go now..." Nozomi whispered, her hands had come down to link together behind Eli's neck while her own eyes had closed at Eli's closeness.

"You're right, I'll see you soon, Nozomi." Eli replied, slowly parting their heads and letting her hand fall back down to her side.

Nozomi watched as Eli turned around and opened the front door before looking back, their eyes meeting for the last time that morning.

"I'm heading out now." Eli said, looking at Nozomi nod in response.

"Have a nice day at work." She replied, watching the door slowly shut behind her.

Nozomi sighed to herself and she walked back further into the apartment and towards the bedroom door, catching the time on the wall before entering.

**5:22**

She doubted that Eli's warmth would still be amidst the blankets and covers once she got back into the bed, so it would probably take a little bit longer to fall asleep, but she was too tired to care and just wanted some comfort to fall into and engulf her while waiting for her _real_ warmth and comfort to come back home.

She had forgotten about the plate she'd promised to take back into the kitchen minutes before, so when she'd woken up again in the afternoon, she had to deal with scrubbing the dry chocolate off the plate before eventually giving up, too lazy to carry on, and just putting it in the dishwasher.


End file.
